1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage racks, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved rack for holding stereo and television remote control devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various types of racks for holding virtually any conceivable item. Many of these racks are mounted on swivel bases, while also having variously positioned vertical and horizontal support shelves. A typical prior art rack is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,364, which issued to T. Chen on Mar. 18, 1969. The rack disclosed in this patent is effectively a revolving foldable bookstand and includes a plurality of vertical supports for retaining books on a top planar surface of the rack. This rack is illustrative of a far greater number of patented racks, with the particular novelty of each of the racks residing in their support shelf positioning for holding particular unique items. More specifically, the Chen rack is specially designed to hold books, and would not be particularly useful for holding other types of items, although other items could be supported thereby.
Another innovative rack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,817, which issued to J. Berkman on June, 1975. The rack disclosed in this patent includes a generally square-shaped supporting surface with four dividing walls radiating outwardly from the center. Slots are provided in the walls for receiving magnetic tape cartridges. As can be appreciated, this rack is essentially similar to the above-discussed rack; however, its most functional and efficient use is for the storage of magnetic tape cartridges. Other items stored on the rack would not fit properly thereon, and it is unlikely that such other uses of the rack would be anticipated by an owner.
As such, it can be appreciated that there are literally hundreds of designs for racks which initially appear substantially similar, while their functional utility is limited therebetween to certain shaped and sized items. More particularly, the storage of different items requires differently designed racks. Although numerous rack designs are currently commercially available, there are apparently no specially designed racks for holding stereo and television remote control devices and as such, it would appear that there exists a need for such a specially designed rack structure. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.